


point systems

by freedomatsea



Series: a messy situation [26]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Legal Drama, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: Beth copes with her new reality. (part 26 of 'a messy situation')





	point systems

**Author's Note:**

> There will most likely be two updates today, because I am not a cruel author and I didn't want to leave all of you hanging after last night's sad update. Again, I just want to express my utter adoration and love for all of you reading. Thank you for coming on this journey with me. I'd say there's probably 5 chapters left, but I'm not entirely certain.

“Everything legitimate was left in your name,” Gretchen explained as she sat the stack of papers down in front of Beth, thumb through the top few. “The apartment, the car, a restaurant he has investments in.” She neatened the stack up again. “He had a decent amount of legitimate ventures.” 

“When did he…?” Beth questioned as she stared at the documents. She couldn’t even bring herself to pick them up. 

“About two weeks ago.” She answered as she shuffled through more documents. “Some of his assets have been frozen by the investigation. But he had funds set aside for both you and Marcus. Monica will be handling the money for Marcus, so you won’t have to worry about that, of course.” 

Beth held up a hand to stop Gretchen, shaking her head slowly. “Can we stop talking about him like he’s  _ dead _ ? Like we’re reading through his last will and testament.” She crossed her arms across her chest and frowned. “Have you seen him?”

“I consulted with him this morning.” She told Beth with a simple smile. “Things are moving along.”

“And what are we looking at?” Beth questioned.  _ This _ was what she really wanted to know about. She didn’t care about what money he left her or if she had keys to the apartment. She wanted to know if she’d still be alive by the time he got out of prison.

“We’re pushing for Crystal Falls.” Gretchen sighed. “Mr. Garcia is an  _ upstanding _ member of our society, after all.” She arched an amused brow. “A member of the country club, donates  _ graciously _ to the YMCA and the Boys & Girls Club.” She sat her notebook down on the table between them. “And did you know he donated the Christmas dinner at the shelter last year?”

Beth opened her mouth to answer, but she clamped her lips shut and shook her head instead. The truth was… she didn’t know any of that.

“At the moment he’s facing three counts of racketeering, five for money laundering, a dozen counts for the drugs… a handful of charges for unlawfully disposing of Mr. Peterson’s remains.” Gretchen pursed her lips and shrugged. “Two or three  _ may _ stick.”

“Which two or three?” Beth questioned, wringing her hands together nervously. “Because  _ all _ of those have steep sentences attached.”

“Aside from when  _ you _ got him arrested, he’s never been arrested. He has no real priors, aside from those from when he was a juvenile.” Gretchen met Beth’s eyes, trying to offer her sympathy. “We might be facing a few years in prison. But we’ll appeal… I won’t stop fighting.”

“He won’t have a jury of his peers.” Beth said quietly, dropping her gaze to her lap. “He’ll have a jury full of women like my former mother-in-law.” She’d made the mistake of going to see the kids after the news broke and Judith was  _ far _ too cheery.

“Jury prejudice could hand us a mistrial.” Gretchen told her, a faint smirk on her lips. “Which I have considered, but unfortunately have little sway in. But the fact that he turned himself over, affords him a slight upper hand. He seems cooperative.” 

“Turner won’t let him get away with anything.” 

“Turner isn’t the judge.” 

Beth clenched her jaw tightly, “And do you know the judge?”

She shook her head, “Unfortunately not yet. However, I’m inclined to think it’ll be Judge Lineweaver.”

“And?”

Gretchen shrugged, “We’re friendly.” She waved her hand, “Don’t worry about it, Elizabeth. I’ll get him out of this mess.”

Beth took the stack of tables off the table, shoving them into her purse. “Is there anything else I should know? Bail hearing is Friday?”

“Bail hearing is Friday at two.” Gretchen said checking her phone. “Don’t get your hopes up. Despite the case I’ve made for him  _ not _ being a flight risk, due to his connection…”

“I know.” Beth smiled sadly. She had already realized  _ that  _ wouldn’t happen, long before Gretchen had told her. She’d watched enough  _ Law & Order _ to know that. “Is he okay?”

Gretchen’s brows drew together. “He’s resilient. The detention center isn’t much to write home about, but they’re treating him well. You know Rio, he’s charming.”

“I also know that charming can piss people off in jail.” Beth said dryly.

“Currently he’s in a cell to himself. The detention center is just holding until the arraignment. But he’s got good moral.” Gretchen offered as she packed away her documents. “We’re trying to reduce the charges. Work on a plea deal if we have to.”

Beth sank back in her seat and nodded. “So there’s hope?”

Gretchen didn’t reply. 

* * *

“How you holding it together?” Annie questioned as she hopped onto the stool across from Beth at the kitchen island. “Aside from… doing intensive kitchen cleaning?”

Ruby gave Annie a sideways look and Beth just stared at both of them. She turned her back as she went to put more granite cleaner on her cloth, returning to cleaning the counter, scrubbing at it until her shoulder ached. 

“You know we’re here for you, right?” Ruby questioned, giving Beth a sympathetic smile.

She was sick and tired of sympathy.  _ Sympathy. _ Beth knew that only a few people knew what she was going through, yet everyone felt like they were giving her sympathetic looks. 

Beth just stared at them. 

“ _ Sooooo _ ,” Annie looked between Beth and Ruby. “How about we all get drinks tonight? That’s a great way to de-stress.”

Beth rolled her eyes, “I have bourbon here.”

“Drinks out are supposed to be  _ fun _ .” Ruby added, nodding her head. 

“I’m fine drinking right here.” Beth said firmly. “I don’t want to go out.”

“Then we can drink in.” Annie said, shooting finger guns at Beth, before she thought better of it. “Obviously I’ll be drinking Sprite, but it’s the spirit of it really.”

“I’d really like to be alone.” Beth remarked as she turned her attention to the backsplash then. 

“Come on, Beth…” Ruby clasped her hands together. “It’s been a week. You can’t keep this up.”

“The widowed mob boss look is definitely a look… but he hasn’t even gone to jail yet.” Annie pointed out. 

Beth’s fingers went to the pearls around her neck. It was funny… they’d been the pearls she’d worn when she married Dean, but now they carried a different meaning. She’d left them for Rio when they’d entered into their  _ work  _ arrangement. Then he turned around and returned them just in time to bring it to a close. Now she wore the with the hope that he’d get out one day. 

“I haven’t felt particularly  _ floral  _ lately.” Beth said under her breath as she moved to the sink to rinse her hands off. “I guess… a drink with you two wouldn’t be terrible. Here. I don’t want to go out.”

Beth had made the mistake of taking Emma to a cafe that had a children’s play area to see Marcus, so she could talk to Monica. The TVs were stuck on local news and they were all airing non-stop segments on Rio’s arrest and the gangs of Detroit. 

“I’ve got a short shift at Fine & Frugal tonight.” Annie said as she rested her hand on her stomach. “This new manager is really cool and I’m trying  _ not  _ to get fired.”

“Dean still has the kids.” Beth said with a shrug. “Seven?”

“I can be here at five.” Ruby said, reaching across the counter and squeezing Beth’s hand.

Annie offered Beth a genuine smile. “I’ll be here at seven for the aftermath of you two drinking.”

Beth shook her head, “I don’t need to get drunk tonight. Just lightly buzzed.” She threw away the paper towels she’d used to clean the counter and stowed the bottle of granite cleaner under the sink. 

“Have you… been able to see him?” Annie questioned, resting her elbow on the counter. 

“ _ Annie _ .” Ruby sighed heavily. 

“They’re keeping him under serious lock and key.” Beth chewed on her bottom lip. “I’ll see him at the bail hearing Friday.”

“Do you want us to go?”

“Thanks but no thanks, Annie.” Beth untied her apron and moved to hang it up in the cupboard. “I need to do this alone.”

“But you’re  _ not  _ alone, Beth.” Ruby reminded her. “You’ve got us by your side. No matter what.” She got off the stool and moved around the counter to hug her. “You’ve always been there for  _ us _ .”

Beth hugged Ruby back tightly. “Thank you.” She whispered, laughing softly when she felt Annie join in on fhe group hug. “I love you girls.”

“We love you.” Annie said warmly. “We’ve got you.”

Beth  _ was _ thankful for them. She knew she was going to need them for this next phase of her life. 

* * *

“Who knew he had so many investments.” Ruby remarked as she looked through everything that had been left to Beth. “Boy was rolling in it.”

“It’s crazy. I  _ know _ .” Beth sipped her bourbon. “Gretchen is going to push for him to go to Crystal Falls correctional.”

Ruby swirled her wine around in her glass. “The white collar prison? Do you think he can get in?”

Beth shrugged. “I really hope so. If he goes to Ionia it’s going to be a nightmare to see him. They’re given nine points a month for visitors and weekends count for three points.”

“Is that per person?”

Beth shook her head, “Per inmate.” She reached for the bourbon and refilled her glass. “And Ionia doesn’t even let you  _ hug _ them.”

“Jesus.” Ruby’s eyes went wide. “What about kids?”

“You can bring them.” Beth shrugged. “I know Monica wants to take Marcus whenever they can.” She took another sip of her drink. “Crystal Falls doesn’t use the point system.  _ And _ they have visiting hours every day during the week. Weekends are just decided odd and even based on the prisoner’s number.”

“You’re like… well read on this stuff aren’t you?” Ruby gave her a look.

“I want to be prepared.” Beth told her honestly. “I know he thought it could be a year and  _ maybe  _ it could be. But it could be more.”

“I’m sorry Beth.”

“This was the cost of trying to get out. Either I end up shot dead or he ends up in jail.”

“And you still haven’t seen him?”

“They’re only allowing his legal council in until the bail hearing.” Beth felt tears prickling at her eyes, but she blinked them back. “It’s a nightmare.”

“I can imagine.” Ruby reached across the counter and squeezed her hand. “How has everything been, though?”

“I haven’t been sleeping well. It’s not just the nightmares about the shooting…” Beth sat her glass down, drawing in a shaky breath. “It’s the absence beside me in bed. I wake up and I just want to feel him beside me again.”

“I don’t know what I’d do if I lost Stan.” Ruby responded, shaking her head solemnly. “It was bad enough when he had been sleeping on the sofa.”

“I don’t know how I’m going to do this.” Beth admitted. “A year I can  _ maybe _ handle… but anything longer than that and I don’t know.”

“You have the kids to think about too.”

“Yeah, I know.” Beth pressed her lips together. “And I’ll pull it together for them. But I feel like I’ve lost part of myself. He had become my left hand man.”

“It’s gonna be okay, Beth.” Ruby assured her. “That lawyer of his seems to know her shit.”

“I hope so.”

Ruby took a sip of her wine, before she looked to Beth. “What about the drugs? You guys were hustling there at the end…”

“He had the cars moved from the lot  _ before _ Turner raided it.” Beth said with a heavy sigh. “Good for me, bad for him.”

“Are you being looked at?” Ruby questioned, arching a brow at her. 

“No.” Beth shook her head, downing the last of her bourbon. “Rio was Turner’s prime target.”

“What about your work with Turner?”

She shrugged. “Gretchen has all that information. If it works to use it she will.” Beth swept her fingers through her hair, “She even has the information on Turner’s double life.”

“And you haven’t had any more  _ issues _ ?”

“As far as I know, no one’s shot at me since the last time.” Beth said flatly, grimacing at the memory of the dealership that was still far too fresh. “I haven’t received any suspicious mail.” She rolled a shoulder. “I mean, I know Rio’s guys are still looking out for me.”

“They aren’t pissed about him going to jail?” Ruby sipped at her wine. 

“I don’t know what arrangement they have with Rio.” Beth admitted. “I’ve learned  _ a lot _ about him recently.”

“Aside from him being loaded?”

Beth laughed softly. “That wasn’t a complete surprise, but… apparently he donated decent amounts to various charities in the community. Even spent some time volunteering in person.” 

“Well that’s  _ good _ , right?” Ruby questioned, pouring herself another glass of wine. “Juries love volunteerism.” 

“That’s what Gretchen’s hoping. But I’m not holding my breath.” Beth rested her elbow against the counter, rubbing her thumb against her temple. “I’m going to go see his abuela tomorrow. Let her know what’s happening.”

“Does she know now? You said he kept his  _ business _ separate from his family, right?”

“Yeah.” Beth chewed on her bottom lip. “I had to break it to her last week. I didn’t want her to turn the news on and see it.” 

“You’re gonna get through this, Beth.” Ruby reassured her. “Even if it takes longer than you’re hoping it will. The two of you have something real.” 

Beth’s lashes fluttered and she felt a tear slide down her cheek. Quickly she brushed it off her cheek and moved towards the fridge. “Do you want something to eat? I have cheese and olives.” She didn’t want to breakdown in front of anyone. She was desperately trying to hold on, to stay in control of the things she  _ could _ control. 

* * *

Beth sat in between Ruby and Annie, anxiously waiting for  _ something  _ to happen. The courtroom was far too quiet for liking, but thankfully sparse. She had dreaded the thought of Agent Turner showing up.

Then all at once the bailiff said, “All rise.” And everyone in the room rose to their feet as the judge came out to take his seat. 

Rio was led down the short aisle to the table at the front of the room. He was dressed in an orange jumpsuit, chains around his ankles and a chain around his middle where his hands were cuffed. He shuffled as he walked, keeping his eyes trained straight ahead and his jaw set hard. 

“Mr. Garcia, you are charged with the following.” The judge stated as he picked up a piece of paper and read from it. “Three counts of racketeering, five counts for money laundering, two counts of possession of forged money, one possession of stolen goods, three counts of being in possession of drugs with the intent to distribute, two counts of possession of drugs with the intent to sale, one count of unlawfully disposing of a dead body, and one count of concealment of a dead body.” 

Beth’s heart ached as the judge detailed the list of crimes being tacked onto Rio. She knew the list was long, but it seemed like it kept going on and  _ on _ . These were just the ones that Turner  _ thought  _ he could get Rio on. 

“And who is representing Mr. Garcia?”

“Gretchen Zorada.” Gretchen stated. 

“Nice to see you again Ms. Zorada.” The judge remarked, turning his attention to the lawyer representing the state. “And what does the plaintiff seek?”

“In the case of Mr. Garcia, the state would like to deny bail.”

Ruby reached for Beth’s hand and squeezed it tightly. “It’s gonna be okay.”

“I know.” Beth said, even though she didn’t even believe it. 

“Ms. Zorada?”

“Seeing as Mr. Garcia is an upstanding member of the community, who has donated considerable sums of money into organizations that benefit underserved communities-“

The lawyer for the state interjected, “Objection. Your honor, this is a bail hearing, not a character testimony.”

“ _ Sustained _ .” The judge sighed. “Ms. Zorada please get to the point.”

“Your honor, Mr. Garcia’s family is here in Detroit. He poses no flight risk. His grandmother, son, and fiancé all reside within the city’s limits.”

Rio turned for the first time to look back at Beth, his lips curving upwards into a brief smile, his eyes lingering on hers, before he turned his attention back to the judge.

“Ms. Zorada, given the litany of charges against your client… I’m going to have to deny bail.” The judge remarked as he glanced at his papers. “Tentatively scheduling the trial for this case for one month from today.”

“We plan to appeal, your honor.” Gretchen stated, hastily snatching up her papers, shooting the other lawyer a scathing look.

“Dismissed.” The judge stated.

“All rise.” The bailiff announced as everyone rose to their feet. One of the guards grabbed Rio by the shoulder, pushing him to move.

Beth was quick. Slipping past Annie and moving down the aisle. “Hey.” She said with a smile as she stopped in front of Rio. 

“Ma’am please back up.”

“Hi, baby.” Rio said lowly, scraping his teeth over her bottom lip. “I love you.” His gaze flickered to her mouths, kissing her with his eyes. 

“I love you too.” She smiled at him, before the guard shoved him in the shoulder again, this time with a little more force. “I’ll come soon. A soon as they let me.” Beth told him as he passed by her. 

Gretchen lingered. “We’ll be appealing again on Monday.” 

“Do you think we have a chance?” Beth questioned, crossing her arms across her chest. 

“I’ll call for two million.” She said, looking towards the doors as they swung shut behind Rio and the guard. “He has the collateral for that.”

“I can help.”

“He won’t take it.” She sighed. “I’m sure he appreciates your concern.” Gretchen glanced at her watch, “I have to go.”

“Are they transferring him today?”

“He’ll be back in Detroit Detention for the weekend.” Gretchen told her, offering her a sympathetic smile then. “Unfortunately, because we’re appealing on Monday, he won’t be allowed visitors again.”

“Oh.” Beth swallowed thickly, her brows drawn together. 

“But I have the weekend to convince someone to reconsider bail.” She said quietly, her lips drawn into a smirk. “Have a good weekend Elizabeth.”

Another weekend would pass without him.


End file.
